Out Of The Ashes
by AshesOfTheFire
Summary: Out of the ashes Once apon a ti- no, hmm, long ago in a fa- no,no, how 'bout, hey I'm Inferno. I'm a super powerful, kick butt, super strong, elements wielding, goddess of fire. Well, and the storms elements , darkness, light, all planetary and galactic matter, war, art, song, the Earth element (like mountains and gemstones and metal), and ,duh, fire.


Out of the ashes

 **Intro**

Once apon a ti- no, hmm, long ago in a fa- no,no, how 'bout, hey I'm Inferno. I'm a super powerful, kick butt, super strong, elements wielding, goddess of fire. Well, and the storms elements , darkness, light, all planetary and galactic matter, war, art, song, the Earth element (like mountains and gemstones and metal), and ,duh, fire. Oh and how could I forget, CATS. I'm am a goddess and cats are my sacred animal. Now I know this is over welming and it sounds crazy but it will will be a little bit more than important. So let's start with my story.

 **Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes, something was wrong, really wrong. I was no longer in Criptos. I know because nothing was spontaneously combusting into flames. I am immortal but I take the form of a 18 year old girl at Holger Higher Learning Academy. This demention sucks. You have no magic. Well, you do now, Sorry. the portals on the fritz, and monsters keep coming through and I'm running out of excuses to leave class. I was not at school though. I had been teleported in my sleep to... somewhere. It wasn't Earth but I recognized it. It looked to much to my old chamber, before... never mind, but still. I ran to what I ought to be the ice chamber. I was right, this was my Mothers castle. My mother was an all-powerful goddess of all elements, but when the plant twins were born... lets just there was only supposed to be one. When the second one was born my mother was absorbed into them, but then got none of her powers, they only got the plant bender powers. No shapeshifting, or wings, nothing! Back to the matter at hand, I ran to the ice chamber to see IceWing looking out the window confused.

"IC, we need to leave now, this is Mom's- er Prisma's castle, and that's bad. We need to leave now, or I will explode,literally."

IceWing got mad because she never met mom, but anger turned to annoyment

"Did you let the demonds out again?''she said as she pulled a dagger out from under her pillow. After I said no, she pointed out the I had melted a hole in the ice tiles.

"Mom told me before she died that after she had her plant child that we were to rule together as a tri, but after..., um nothing, we were not going to rule, so we are the new queens to calling. That is why we are here, and I know its seems nice but even the light has a dark secrete."

IceWing started yelling her head off and trying to kill me. Huh, usually it is the other way around.

 **Chapter 2**

"So you didn't have the curtisey to tell me this on Cryptos, did ya, SIS!"

IC rampaged, which rarely happens 'cuz she's pretty chill. As she did so my baby kitten demon, Charles, scuttled in and torched my foot. She finally agreed to let it go but she made me keep the demon in my room. I went to my room and layer down, starring at the molten lava ceiling enchanted to stay up and not drip. The bed itself was a tall obsidian four poster bed with blood red sheets and a red orange and yellow ombré blanket. Oh, and a red canopy. I was so stressed and angry at everything, my sister, my mother, my life, all 43,579,864,134,682,190,942,467,919 years of my life. I summersaulted out of bed and willed my sword to appear. It is a 3 foot Grecian sword made of Celestial Bronze with a leather rapped ruby hilt. I lost control, I tore up my curtains, I ripped the door off the closet, I demolished the bookshelf, I sliced up my dresser and drove my sword in to the dresser yelling,

" Why couldn't you be less powerful for ONE WHOLE CURSED SECOND!"

I was about to go supernova when IC burst in mumbling and muttering about tourists. She looked around confused but disregarded it as normal. Seconds later she passed out.

 **Chapter 3**

I slapped her six times before she woke up. It never registered to me that she still had her dagger in her hand until she sliced it down my face.

"What was that for!" I asked as my scar tissue, muscle, and skin repaired itself.

She turned into a baby Arctic fox with huge blue kaleidoscope eyes.

"You were slapping me" she replied innocently.

" Well, here, two can play at that game" i yelled as i turned into a baby kitten with flaming amber eyes and fluffy black fur.

"


End file.
